This invention relates to a lock system used in earth wells for locating, sealing and connecting or anchoring smaller well tubing to a landing nipple in larger well tubing.
A considerable number of patents have been obtained on lock systems and apparatus useful in earth wells. These systems utilize a landing nipple in the larger well tubing, a lock mandrel with seals and a landing nipple locator device connected to the lock mandrel. A well flow control device is often connected on the lock mandrel or locator. The landing nipple has a bore for sealably receiving the lock mandrel and in which the locator device can locate and the lock mandrel may be operated to lock. Examples of systems utilizing mechanically actuated lock mandrels installed on wireline are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,531 to Jack W. Tamplen; 4,396,601 to Jack W. Tamplen et al; 4,164,977 to Henry P. Arendt et al; 4,540,048 to Imre I. Gazda; and 4,745,974 to Brian D. Higgins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,159 to Airey discloses a mechanically operated locking mechanism installed on wireline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,115 to Leggett and Kitney covers a pressure containing wireline safety mechanism having an inner housing releasably retained in the mechanism. The inner housing is provided with a hydraulically actuated wireline cutter and a valve which closes to prevent upward flow through the inner housing after the wireline is cut and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,132 to Carroll and Pearce covers a well system and hydraulically actuated tool stopping device that stops tools moving in well flow conductors on pressurizing fluid in a control line connected to the stopping device. The stopping device automatically operates to not stop tools on reduction of control pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,371 covers a retrievable landing assembly which sealably engages and is hydraulically actuated to releasably latch in a receptacle. A ratchet mechanism is provided to lock the landing assembly latched in the receptacle. The ratchet mechanism must be sheared to unlatch the landing assembly from the receptacle.